Treat You Better
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Long time no see! I came with bring a little story, with NC of course. Just don't forget to leave a review, oke?
1. Chapter 1

Musik berjenis EDM berdentum di dalam ruangan gemerlap lampu warna-warni yang didominasi oleh keremangan. Mengisi gelas yang kosong dengam cairan bening berbuih, disela obrolan dan juga tawa, sosok mendekati kata sempurna yang menempati ujung sofa berwarna marun terlihat tidak menikmati waktunya bersama teman-temannya di sana.

Ia tak menyimak, tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan teman-temannya yang kini menguar aroma khas alkohol dari mulut mereka. Memilih untuk menyisihkan diri, dahinya berkerut saat menyadari jika tidak ia dan teman-temannya saja yang duduk di sana.

Ada beberapa pria yang tak dikenalnya, tapi keempat teman-teman sekelasnya terlihat begitu akrab dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka bisa selepas itu?

Pengaruh alkohol, _pasti_.

Menyisih adalah pilihan tepat untuknya saat ini. Tak mau terlibat obrolan mereka dan juga lebih memilih untuk menikmati lemon squash nya perlahan, menyibukkan diri dengan _iPhone rose gold_ kesayanganya.

Jika tahu ditempat ini tujuan mereka, ia sudah pasti akan menolak untuk ikut sejak awal. Padahal Baekhyun bilang jika mereka akan makan-makan saja di restaurant Jepang, tapi nyatanya teman sekelasnya yang bertubuh kecil itu membelokkan mobil ke pelataran parkir sebuah club.

Dirinya memang sudah legal untuk masuk ke club ataupun meminum alkohol, tapi ia tak terbiasa. Bahkan dirinya tak pernah sedikitpun melirik minuman-minuman itu.

Dan sepertinya setelah hal ini berakhir, ia akan memarahi Baekhyun karena tidak memberitahu dirinya jika tujuan mereka adalah club.

Menghela nafas pelan, meletakkan gelas minumannya ke meja, ia berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Memeriksa pesan atau aplikasi chatting yang sayangnya sedang sepi, tidak ada yang membuatnya sibuk di club yang bising ini.

 _Oh! Kenapa tidak mengirim pesan untuk--_

 _Ah ya_ , ia lupa jika hal itu sudah berakhir. Sudah 1 bulan statusnya resmi menjadi _single_. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Kedua bahunya terlihat layu, wajahnya yang manis pun berubah sendu. Tak lagi bersemangat memainkan ponselnya, hingga sepasang netranya melihat sepasang kaki yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Membuatnya segera mendongakkan kepala, mengerjap bingung kala melihat itensitas asing seorang pria berkulit gelap dan berambut hitam yang tak dikenalinya.

"Kau terlihat asyik sendiri, boleh aku duduk di samping mu?" pria itu tersenyum, berusaha terlihat ramah pada pemuda manis yang menatap penuh kebingungan.

Menganggukkan kepalanya ragu, ia menggeser pantatnya lebih ke ujung untuk menjaga jarak saat pria itu duduk di samping kanannya.

Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sombong, ia balas tersenyum meski tipis dan canggung.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenal mu" suaranya terdengar cukup pelan diantara dentuman musik, bibirnya pun bergerak samar. Seperti tak ingin menunjukkan suaranya yang begitu lembut.

"Aku Darren, kau?" menyodorkan tangan untuk berkelan. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu tersenyum, menunggu lawan bicaranya menjabat tangan kanannya yang terulur.

"T-Tao... Zitao" menjabat tangan kekar yang terulur padanya, Zitao segera menarik tangannya yang digenggam karena merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau terlihat tidak menikmati ini Tao, maaf jika aku lancang. Aku memperhatikan mu sejak tadi"

Tao menggeser pantatnya lagi, bahkan separuh dari bulatan besar miliknya itu sudah melewati batas sofa, itu karena Darren yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Membuatnya tak nyaman.

"A-aku hanya memikirkan tugas kampus yang belum ku selesaikan, Darren- _ssi_ " menjaga agar tetap terlihat ramah, Tao tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Benarkah? Bukankah besok hari libur? Kau mahasiswa teladan ya" Darren terkekeh kecil melihat Tao yang salah tingkah.

Menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, Tao menyambar gelas lemonnya dan menegaknya cepat. Masih dengan tatapan intens dari sepasang netra coklat milik pria di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa menari?" lelaki itu bertanya tiba-tiba. Tao mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Menari?"

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman duduk di sini, bagaimana kalau kita menari?"

Darren mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah segerombol manusia yang sibuk menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik di area _dance floor_. Tao meremat ponsel di atas pangkuannya, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap Darren penuh antisipasi.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menari. Kau saja" Tao mengucapkannya terlalu cepat, kentara sekali jika ia menghindari sesuatu. Tapi Darren tidak menyerah sampai disitu agar bisa lebih akrab dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Ayolah, aku akan mengajarimu. Jangan takut" Darren menarik tangan Tao, memaksa pemuda manis itu mengikuti langkahnya.

Tao sudah menolak, berusaha melepaskan tangan Darren yang menarik dirinya, tapi lelaki itu terus memaksa. Menariknya menerobos lautan manusia yang telah larut akan irama musik yang bercampur dengan alkohol yang telah dikonsumsi.

Ia menggigit bibir, bahunya mengerut dengan kepala tertunduk ketika celah jemarinya diisi oleh jemari lain yang panjang dan tangan itu mampu merangkum tangannya.

Lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya mendekat, berhimpitan dengan orang-orang yang sedang menari, dan merasakan sebuah tangan besar melingkar di pinggangnya. Tao berjengit kaget, refleks mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut saat melihat jika bukan Darren lah yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Sosok tinggi bersurai keemasan dengan sepasang netra abu-abu dingin yang menatapnya penuh damba.

 _Bukan Darren..._

"Taozi milik ku" lelaki itu bertitah.

Meremas pinggang kecil dalam rengkuhannya, menempelkan dada mereka dan menyapa belah persik basah milik Tao yang masih terkejut.

Mengecup bibir itu berulang kali, hingga si pemilik berontak dan mendorong dadanya cukup kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Wu? Mana Darren!?" lelaki di hadapannya tidak akan menyadari suaranya yang bergetar. Berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman di pinggangnya telah berunah menjadi dekapan posesif yang tak ingin dibantah.

"Kenapa mencari pria itu, hm? Aku ada di sini sayang"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Aku tidak mengenalmu! Lepaskan aku! Pergi!" menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah, Tao menggigit bibirnya lagi lebih kuat.

" _Baby_ , dengarkan aku, ku mohon" mencengkram tangan Tao yang berada di genggamannya, ia menggertakkan rahangnya ketika melihat bulir air mata meleleh dari sudut mata Tao yang terpoles _eyeliner_ malam ini.

Tao terlihat sempurna malam ini. Riasan wajahnya, bibirnya yang segar, leather jeans hitam yang membungkus ketat kaki panjangnya, dan _v neck shirt_ _navy_ yang pas di tubuhnya.

Zitao-nya memang selalu sempurna. Kapan pun. Zitao-nya yang membuat sosok yang begitu ditakuti sepertinya mampu menyerah oleh perasaan aneh yang konyol.

" _My baby peach_ , _listen to me honey_ "

Tao menangis, menggelengkan kepalanya menolak permintaan lelaki di hadapannya. Berusaha untuk tetap pada pendiriannya ketika bibir tebal itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis yang mendamba.

Tapi kedua tangan besar memegang pipinya, membuatnya harus menatap pada sepasang manik abu-abu dingin yang menghanyutkan. Hendak kembali berontak, tapi tangan besar itu menahan rahangnya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal pria di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu menahan pinggngnya sangat erat, ingin melepaskan ciuman itu tapi tangan yang menahan rahangnya begitu kuat. Memejamkan mata erat saat air matanya mengalir semakin deras, ia merasakan bibir tebal memagut bibirnya lembut secara bergantian.

Bibir yang dirindukannya, bibir yang sangat mengerti bagaimana harus mengajak bibirnya bermain. Pagutan lembut yang menghanyutkan, merasakan benda basah yang ingin membuka bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

Tao melenguh, tanpa sadar meremas pakaian pria itu tepat di pinggang. Jantungnya berdentum hebat seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka, sentuhan bibirnya pun masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Terhanyut semakin dalam, cengkraman di tangan pun mengendur, digantikan oleh dekapan erat kepemilikan di pinggang yang kecil. Bibir masih bertautan, memagut dan menjelajah penuh rasa rindu. Air matanya telah mengering, membekas dipipinya yang memerah.

Ditutup dengan pagutan lembut bergantian di bibirnya, tautan basah itu terlepas dengan untaian nafas memburu karena oksigen yang menipis. Sepasang mutiara hitam yang bertemu sepasang manik abu-abu dingin yang begitu sendu.

Merengkuhnya seperti takut kehilangan, menghirup aromanya yang murni menenangkan. Bibir tebal itu berbisik.

"Aku merindukan mu, Taozi ku, sayang ku"

Suara berat yang sangat dalam itu mendobrak pertahannya. Ia terisak di dada, tak bisa menahan gejolak amarah yang berpadu dengan rasa cinta yang teramat besar.

.

.

.

Zitao tak mengerti mengapa dirinya begitu lemah. Satu jam yang lalu ia berusaha menolak lelaki tampan yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya saat di lantai dansa. Menangis agar dilepaskan hingga laki-laki itu menciumnya begitu lembut dan membuatnya terdiam.

Memeluknya erat, memanggil namanya dengan begitu manis, memohon agar dirinya mendengarkan. Tak menolak kehadiran nya setelah 1 bulan menghilang dengan isu yang menyakiti hatinya.

Kris Wu. Kekasih yang begitu ia cintai meninggalkannya seorang diri setelah ia pulih dari demam tinggi. Pria itu menghilang tanpa kabar, jejaknya tak bisa ditemukan, bahkan saat dirinya mencari-cari hingga ke tempat berbahaya milik musuh, pria berdarah Kanada itu seperti lenyap.

Kris Wu meninggalkannya.

Tanpa salam perpisahan.

Tanpa kata alasan.

Dan satu jam yang lalu pula, laki-laki tinggi itu muncul dihadapannya. Tepat seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. Di lantai dansa, diantara lautan manusia, diiringi musik memekakan telinga.

Kris berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Sosoknya masih sama, wajahnya masih tampan, dan caranya menyebutkan namanya pun masih sama menghanyutkan.

Semua ini tidak adil.

Tao membencinya.

Benci pada Kris Wu yang sudah sesuka hati mempermainkan hidupnya, perasaannya.

Ia menangis, menolak. Tapi pria itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan sentuhan yang hangat, mengingatkan dirinya jika memang seharusnya pada pria itulah ia berlabuh.

Jemari panjang itu menyeka air mata di sudut matanya yang mengalir lancang. Memberikan kecupan manis dikedua kelopak mata, kemudian mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"K-Kris... " suaranya serak tersendat karena isakan. Meremat helai pirang pria di atas tubuhnya.

Dadanya terasa penuh sesak, ia tak tahan. Kris memeluknya, memberikan kecupan kecil disepanjang bahu telanjangnya.

Balas memeluk pria itu erat.

Tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi.

 _Tidak mau._

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa dimaafkan atau tidak" Kris berujar tepat ditelinga sensitif kekasihnya. Mencium air matanya di pipi.

"K-kau... " menarik nafas disela isakannya. "...k-kau meninggalkan ku s-sendiri... "

"Tidak sayang, tidak pernah" menarik kepalanya untuk menatap wajah basah Tao. "Aku selalu mengawasi mu, aku tidak pernah meninggalkan mu"

"La-lalu k-kenapa kau pergi?"

"Aku harus melakukannya. Kau tahu apa pekerjaan ku, saat itu sangat berbahaya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain"

Tao memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak terus menangis. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kris secara nyata, terpaan nafasnya, dan juga sentuhannya.

Melenguh ketika pria itu bergerak kembali, membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya penuh sesak. Kris bergerak lembut dan perlahan meningkatkan kecepatannya. Merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama dirindukan.

"Aaah... Kriisshh~"

Melodi terindah di dalam hidupnya. Kris mengeram rendah, mencengkram pinggang kecil Tao yang terbaring pasrah. Menghujamkan kejantanannya berkali-kali menusuk titik yang sama, memancing desahan yang disertai lenguhan dari bibir mungil pemudanya yang manis.

 _Peer_ tempat tidur besar itu bergerak seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Kris yang berusaha mencari kenikmatan untuknya dan untuk Zitao. Merekam jelas suara sengau manja Zitao yang membuatnya semakin tak ingin menyudahi senggama itu dengan cepat.

"Aaah! Kris! Kris! Aaakhh..."

Dibungkamnya bibir mungil merekah itu, menjelajahi kulitnya yang terbuka, tak mengurangi kecepatan hujamannya di bawah sana.

Tao terbuai. Sayup-sayup mendengar suara ribut dari luar kamar, dan ia mengenali suara letusan senjata api diantara dentuman EDM.

"K-Kris... " mendorong pelan bahu Kris, ciuman mereka terputus dengan tautan saliva tipis. "Suara apa itu?" tatapannya bertanya-tanya.

Kris membelai helai kelam Tao yang basah, menghentakkan pinggulnya yang sukses membuat si manis itu memekik penuh kenikmatan dan membuatnya lupa akan keributan di luar sana.

"Kita sedang bersama sayang, pikirkan aku saja" ia menjawab dengan suara rendah, penuh hasrat.

Tao mengangguk lemah, merengek ketika Kris melambatkan hujamannya. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, kemudian menyapa tonjolan kecil merah mudah yang dingin karena alat pendingin ruangan. Memilihnya lembut lalu menghisapnya.

Tao melenguh keras, membusungkan dadanya, menekan kepala Kris agar semakin dalam melahap puting dadanya.

Menari dalam keremangan, peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh satu sama lain. Tao mengetatkan lubangnya sesekali dan tertawa lucu -serak- mendengar Kris yang mengeram.

 _Bite._

"Akh!"

Kris membalasnya dengan menggigit puting mungil yang sedang dikulumnya. Melakukannya beberapa kali hingga mendengar Tao merengek memanggil namanya.

Melepas terkamannya setelah puas menghisap seperti bayi, Kris kembali mengapa belah persik Tao yang terbuka. Ia masih menggenjot dibawah sana.

 **DOR!**

"Nnghh~~ Kriiss... " menyudahi pagutan mereka. Tao menoleh ke arah pintu, alisnya bergerak menyatu diantara desahan. "Suara apa itu, Kris? Aaahh! Nyaaahh~!"

 _Thrust! Thrust!_

"Hanya kau dan aku, Taozi"

Kris bergerak semakin liar. Tao mengangguk lemah.

 **DOR!**

Benar-benar mengabaikannya. Tao tak lagi mempedulikan suara tembakan diluar kamar karena Kris mengganti posisi mereka dengan gerakan cepat.

Menungging.

Tao menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang gemetaran karena kenikmatan yang datang tanpa jeda. Kris semakin beringas menghujamkan penis besarnya. Memberikan rangsangan di punggung dan tengkuk lehernya, Tao menggeliat.

Hanya Zitao yang mampu memberinya kenikmatan seperti ini. Hanya Zitao yang membuatnya menggila dengan segala daya yang dimilikinya. Dan hanya Zitao yang sanggup mengacaukan hidupnya.

Kris tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya yang sudah membuat kekasihnya itu merasa ditinggalkan. Tidak lagi.

Kris akan mendekapnya erat untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun. Bahkan jika Tao memohon untuk dilepaskan, ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Tao memahami jika pria yang tengah menyetubuhinya ini sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Meski Kris tak berhenti menggempur lubangnya, berkali-kali mengubah posisi bercinta mereka, dan membuat kamar sewa ini semakin panas.

Kris sudah mencapai klimaks sekali, dan lelaki itu tak menunjukkan akan berhenti ataupun beristirahat. Menarik keluar kejantanannya yang besar, lalu sedetik kemudian menghujamkannya kembali ke dalam lubang nikmat Zitao.

"K-Krisss~ aaahh!!" Tao refleks memeluk leher pria Wu itu saat tiba-tiba kedua tangan besar Kris meraih pinggangnya untuk menduduki ereksinya yang membesar sempurna di dalam lubang ketatnya.

Menghujani kulit halus ditubuh kekasihnya dengan ciuman, meninggalkan jejak, melumat bibirnya yang manis, meremas bokongnyanyang besar dan kenyal.

Tao bergerak mencari kenikmatam untuk mereka berdua, menunggangi penis besar Kris yang sangat pas di lubangnya. Tubuhnya menghentak seiring dengan desahan yang keluar, membalas pagutan basah di bibirnya.

Kris selalu dapat mengubahnya menjadi liar. Tak terkendali.

Saat pria itu mengatakan untuk tidak berhenti dan untuk tidak menoleh apapun yang terjadi. Ia mematuhinya.

Memejamkan mata dengan bibir terbuka sibuk mendesah akibat gerakan tubuhnya. Tao mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak cukup keras.

 **DOR!**

 _Thrust! Thrust!_

 **DOR!**

 _Thrust! Thrust!_

 **DOR!**

Kemudian hening. Hanya suara benturan antar kulit dan desahan Tao yang terdengar.

Kris kembali menyimpan pistol miliknya di atas meja lampu. Memegangi pinggang kecil Tao untuk membantunya bergerak.

Kemudian mendekap tubuh ramping itu ketika kejantanannya menembakkan larvanya di dalam sana, dan tubuh Tao yang bersandar lemas di dadanya dengan nafas yang kacau.

3 orang pria muncul di depan pintu kamar yang telah rusak. Mengenakkan kemeja hitam serta pistol di genggaman, menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Bereskan sisanya. Aku tidak mau diganggu. Jika kalian mengusikku bersama Taozi lagi, akan ku lubangi kepala kalian" ujarnya dingin tanpa belas kasih.

Ketiga pria iru membungkuk hormat lalu menyeret keluar 3 mayat pria yang melakukan pendobrakan.

Kemudian hening.

Hanya terdengar suara nafas teratur Zitao. Kris menunduk memperhatikan wajah terlelap kekasihnya yang begiti damai dan terlihat lelah. Mengusap rambutnya, lalu mengecup dahinya yang basah.

Tubuh mereka masih menyatu. Kris menolak untuk menarik keluar kejantanannya, ia lebih memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya dengan Tao berada di dalam pelukan. Menarik selimut yang berada di tepian tempat tidur, sepenuhnya mengabaikan kondisi di luar kamar yang kacau balau.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Gw nulis apa sih?? ga nyambung sama judul x"D

 _Regards_ , Skylar

 **23.12.2016**


	2. Chapter 2

Melenguh saat kedua kelopak matanya enggan untuk terbuka, tapi perlahan kesadarannya mulai timbul. Menuntut dirinya untuk segera terbangun, dengan tatapan sayu sejurus menatap dinding yang bercat sewarna salem. Melihat perabotan kamar yang berbeda dari ingatannya tentang kamarnya sendiri, refleks bangkit dari berbaringnya sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui kaca balkon yang terbuka lebar.

Mengerjap-ngerjap menatap ke seluruh kamar, dahinya berkerut karena tak mengenali kondisi kamar yang ditempatinya. Kamar asing, mencengkram selimut. Tao ingat jika semalam dirinya bersama Kris, bercinta di kamar sewa club lalu ia tertidur.

Tapi kemana laki-laki itu?

Kamar ini luas, cukup mewah. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan tirai putih hingga melambai, menarik atensinya yang sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kris?" ia memanggil.

Beranjak turun membawa selimut untuk membungkus tubuh telanjangnya, Tao menapakkan kakinya pada permukaan lantai yang dingin. Menuju balkon yang terbuka, berdiri diantara tirai yang melambai-lambai, angin memainkan helai rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Tao tertegun.

Kedua matanya mengerjap lucu ketika melihat pemandangan di bawah sana yang kemudian membuatnya terbelalak kaget. Pesisir pantai dan jalanan asri yang begitu khas dengan musim panas, bukan pemukiman, melainkan bangunan hotel, restaurant dan beragam destinasi wisata yang tersebar.

"Di mana ini?" bertanya pada angin yang berhembus. Tao semakin erat mencengkram selimut yang melindungi tubuhnya.

Ini bukan Seoul.

 _Di mana ini?_

Melangkah mundur perlahan, kemudian ia berbalik hanya untuk membentur dada seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ack!" Tao memegangi hidungnya memerah. Mendogak segera melihat wajah tampan Kris yang saat ini tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah bangun?" pria itu bertanya. Menyingkirkan anak rambut Tao yang tertiup angin, menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi hidungnya. Ia mengusap ujung hidung tinggi itu lalu mengecupnya.

Tanpa harus diminta, Tao segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kris. Dibalas kedua tangan kekar yang menangkap pinggangnya. Mengernyit melihat selimut putih tebal yang membalut tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kenapa selimut ini ada di sini?" protesnya tak suka. Menarik selimut yang dipakai Tao, tapi si manis itu menahannya.

"Aku tidak memakai baju, biarkan saja seperti ini"

Tersenyum miring, Kris mencium rambut Tao yang berada di dadanya. "Buka saja, hanya ada kita berdua di sini" ia berbisik.

Tao mendengus, meski kini pipinya memerah lucu. Mendongakkan kepala, menatap tepat dikedua netra abu-abu Kris yang mempesona.

Lelaki itu tetap bersinar meski saat ini hanya mengenakkan kemeja putih yang kancingnya sengaja dibuka dan _jogging pants_ abu-abu. Kris tetap tampan, walau surai pirangnya saat ini juga dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Bisa beritahu aku sekarang kita berada di mana?" tanyanya agak berbisik. Kris mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Kita berada di Maldives "

"Ha!? Bagaimana bisa!?" mendorong tubuh Kris terlalu kuat karena terkejut, matanya membulat. Nyaris membuat Kris terjungkal ke belakang.

Pria itu terkekeh, menikmati wajah terkejut Tao yang menarik. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Kita memang tidak berada di Seoul, sayang. Kau tidur seperti orang pingsan. Apa aku sehebat itu di atas ranjang sampai kau tidak juga terbangun di perjalanan?"

Wajahnya merona hebat, memukul dada Kris dengan kepalan tangannya. Si tampan itu tertawa lepas, merengkuh tubuh tipis si manis yang kini merajuk.

"Kau harus menjalaskan banyak hal padaku, Kris" Tao menggumam. Kris mengangguk kecil.

"Tanyakan apapun aku akan menjawabnya"

"Kau harus berjanji"

"Janji, demi bokong bulat besar yang ku sukai"

"KRIS!!"

Pagi ini lelaki tinggi itu banyak tertawa, Tao tidak bisa marah meski Kris terus menggodanya.

"Baiklah, oke. Tapi kita harus mandi dulu, setelah itu sarapan, dan aku akan menuruti semua keinginan mu"

"Kita?"

"Yap?"

"Mandi?"

"Ya!"

Menyadari adanya hal berbahaya yang menantinya di kamar mandi, ia berontak tepat saat Kris mengangkat tubuhnya di bahu. Sekuat tenaga memukul-mukul punggung kekasihnya agar diturunkan, dan Kris hanya tertawa.

Dan tawa bahagianya itu tertelan setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

Bikin cerita kaya gini emang lebih enjoy, ga tertekan, ga mikirin plot, dan bisa berakhir kapan aja. HUAHUAHUAHUA /slapped

 _Regards_ , Skylar

 **24.12.2016**


	3. Chapter 3

Gelembung-gelembung sabun berterbangan di udara saat Tao menangkap mereka dengan hati-hati menggunakan kedua tangan kemudian meniupnya lembut. Ia tertawa kecil melihat bulatan sabun itu melayang-layang, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada sosok di belakang tubuhnya yang sejak awal tak pernah melepaskan pinggangnya.

"Kris" ia memanggil lembut, disahuti gumaman oleh pria di belakang tubuhnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanyakan saja" Kris bergerak membenahi posisinya, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh Tao semakin merekat padanya.

"Kenapa Maldives? Kenapa tidak China atau Jepang?"

Mendengus pelan, lelaki tampan itu mengecup bahu telanjang Tao. Membuat pemuda manis itu menggeliat, berusaha menjauhkan bahunya dari bibir Kris yang terus mengejar.

"Simple. Karena di sini jauh dari jangkuan para pembuat onar, di sini tenang, dan aku memiliki beberapa bisnis yang harus diselesaikan"

"Bisnis?"

"Ya, aku membeli beberapa saham resort di Maldives"

"Resort? Bukan Casino?"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak menanam saham di Casino. Lagipula kita bisa liburan 'kan?"

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tubuhnya benar-benar rileks saat ini, air hangat yang bercampur dengan sabun aroma teraphy milik hotel tempat mereka menginap sangat segar dan merupakan favoritnya. Meski sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang berada di dalam kepalanya, Tao memilih untuk bersabar karena mereka masih memiliki waktu, seperti yang Kris katakan.

"Ung, aku akan membilas tubuh ku. Kau masih ingin berendam, Kris?" menoleh ke balik bahunya, menatap kekasihnya yang sedang memejamkan mata. Kepalanya bersandar pada dinding.

"Aku akan membilas setelah mu, duluan saja" ucapnya. Tao mengangguk kecil, meski Kris tidak sedang melihatnya.

"Oke"

Melepas pelukan Kris di pinggangnya, Tao bangkit berdiri dengan hati-hati. Karena permukaan _bathup_ yang licin, berjalan ke arah _shower_ yang di pisahkan oleh kaca bening sebagai pembatas. Ia masuk ke sana tanpa repot menutup pintu kacanya kembali, memilih air dingin untuk membilas tubuhnya, dan membersihkan _shampoo_ di kepalanya.

Suara air yang mengucur dari bilik _shower_ mengundang Kris untuk membuka kedua matanya. Mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke arah _shower_ , di balik kaca bening itu Tao sedang membilas tubuhnya dengam _shower_ di genggaman. Menyaksikan kekasihnya yang manis mengusap bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang licin karena sabun aroma teraphy, ia melakukannya dengan teliti bahkan sampai ke sela-sela pribadi yang membuat Kris tanggap.

Memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya, ia berjalan mendekat tanpa suara dan masuk ke dalam bilik. Berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh tipis Tao, ia mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya di bongkahan bulat kenyal favoritnya. Sukses membuat si pemilik terkejut.

"Kau selalu mengejutkan ku Kris!" ucapnya kesal, memukulkan kepala _shower_ ke dada bidang pria itu.

"Maaf sayang, tapi aku tidak tahan melihat bokong besar ini" menyeringai tanpa dosa. Kris meremasnya kembali.

 _Push._

"Kris!" Tao merengek. Berusaha melepaskan remasan tangan pria itu dari bokongnya. Tapi bukannya menghentikan aksi mesumnya, Kris mendorong tubuh Tao ke depan hingga membuat si manis itu membungkuk, refleks menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dengan berpegangan pada dinding di depannya.

 _Shower_ yang sempat di genggamnya pun jatuh dengan suara yang cukup nyaring. Tao menoleh ke balik bahunya, bertemu dengan wajah tampan Kris yang sangat dekat.

Bibir tebal itu meraup bibir mungil yang terbuka.

"Mmhhh... K-kris... "

Kedua tangannya bergetar, mendesah lirih tatkala benda besar panjang yang keras menusuk-nusuk lubangnya yang berkedut. Ereksi Kris terasa panas di kulitnya, membuatnya mengerang di dalam ciuman.

Lidah Kris menginvansi rongga mulut Tao yang kecil, mengajak pemiliknya untuk bertanding selagi kedua tangannya meremas kencang bongkahan kenyal kesukaannya, menariknya ke arah berlawanan dan semakin inteng menggesekkan kepala penisnya di depan lubang yang tersembunyi di antara pipi bokong besar itu.

Sekali hentak penis besarmya berhasil masuk sepenuhnya ke lubang kecil hangat itu. Ciuman terputus, Tao menjerit penuh kenikmatan karena kejantanan kesukaannya tepat menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

Lelaki Kanada itu mengerang, tak tahan dengan jepitan ketat lubang Tao yang membuat ereksinya semakin menjadi. Mendengar nafas Tao yang memburu, pinggulnya pun mulai bergerak.

"Kriss~~ aah! aah! fa- _faster_!!"

" _As your wish baby peach_ "

Tubuh Tao berguncang hebat saat Kris menambah kecepatan sodokannya. Pria itu bergerak mengerikan hingga membuat Tao menjerit-jerit, mendesahkan namanya berulang kali.

Menampar pipi bokong Tao hingga bulatan kenyal itu bergoyang, Kris mendesis senang merasakan penisnya terjepit sempurna. Seperti karet dan itu sangat amat nikmat.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, seks mereka tidak akan selesai dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Bahkan jarum detik jam dinding pun bosan menghitung waktu yang dibutuhkan mereka untuk berada di kamar mandi. Keluar dengan Tao berada di gendongan ala Koala, tubuh mereka masih menyatu, begitu pula dengan kedua bibir yang masih berpagutan.

Tao memeluk leher Kris erat, membalas bibir tebal Kris yang mencoba mendominasi permainan. Dan curangnya pria itu menekan pinggangnya turun dan membuat sensasi nikmat tiada tara. Ia mendesah tertahan, meremat helai pirang Kris melampiaskan hasratnya yang membuncah.

Laki-laki itu duduk di tepi ranjang, membuat Tao harus menunggangi ereksinya yang masih belum surut. Suara kecipak saliva dan decakan lidah yang saling ingin mendominasi, Tao menggoyangkan pinggulnya menggoda penis di dalam tubuhnya. Kris menyerang, mencengkram pinggang kecil kekasihnya, dan dengan liciknya menghentakkan pinggang itu hingga menyodok keras prostatnya.

Kris yang pertama menyudahi ciuman panas mereka, menjilat bibir mungil Tao yang merekah basah. Ia mengecupi wajah manis yang memerah itu.

Tao memeluk leher Kris erat, membiarkan kedua tangan Kris yang bekerja untuk mencari kenikmatan mereka. Nafasnya sungguh payah, ia mendesah, mengerang, hingga menggigit bahu Kris.

"Kenapa belum keluar? Aaahhh~~" Tao frustasi dibuatnya. Kris terkekeh.

"Katakan sudah berapa kali sayang ku ini klimaks, hm?" menjilat bahunya yang berkilat basah. Ia meninggalkan _kissmark_ di sana.

"Aku sangat membenci mu... aahhnn... "

Tertawa menyebalkan, tapi tawa itu lenyap saat Tao mengetatkan lubangnya. Mempermainkan ereksi Kris di dalam tubuhnya, ia mulai mendapatkan tenaganya kembali untuk membuat Kris segera klimaks.

Menggoyangkan pinggulnya lambat, bergerak naik-turun perlahan, ia sukses membuat Kris mengerang frustasi. Tao memang sengaja.

" _Enough_ _kitten_ , _or daddy will punish you_ " Kris memgeram.

Tao menahan tawanya yang hendak lolos, terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Kris membalikkan tubuh mereka dan membantingnya ke _spring bed_ super empuk.

"Kris... " menyimpan kedua tangan di bahu lebar kekasihnya. Melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang tebal Kris, dan mulai menggenjot ereksinya yang semakin keras dan membesar.

Tao meracau hebat, meraung seperti kucing yang sedang birahi. Bergerak berlawanan arah, menambah kenikmatan untuk mereka berdua, dan Kris semakin dekat dengan puncaknya.

Berciuman kasar, ia mendapatkan klimaksnya segera setelah pagutan lidah mereka berakhir. Tao merasakan nafas berat Kris di wajahnya, mengusap wajah tampan berpeluh itu, tersenyum manis kemudian mengecup puncak hidungnya.

Tao hendak mengucapkan sesuatu saat matanya melihat bekas jahitan di bahu kanan kekasihnya. Ia mengernyit samar meraba bekas jahitan itu, membuat Kris yang menatapnya ikut melihat ke bahunya.

"Ah, kau baru menyadarinya?" kembali menatap Tao, mengusap surai kelam itu pelan.

"Bekas apa ini? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?" dahinya berkerut, menatap meminta penjelasan.

"Itu karena kau sangat menikmati sesi bercinta kita sayang" ucapnya menggoda.

"Aku serius Kris"

Menggulingkan tubuhnya di samping Tao, ia membiarkan si manis itu menindihi tubuh bagian kanannya, sementara satu tangannya mengusap-ngusap dadanya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Aku mendapatkan luka itu saat menjauhimu. Luka tembak dan mendapatkan beberapa jahitan" menoleh ke sisi kanan tubuhnya, Tao membuat bahunya sebagai bantal. Tangannya pun mengusap surai hitam kekasihnya.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tao bertanya cemas. Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak lagi, luka ini sudah sembuh betul. Jangan khawatir"

"Jadi, aku akan mendapatkan cerita versi lengkapnya nanti?"

"Ya, saat waktunya tepat. Bersabar lah"

Tao mengangguk, balas memeluk pinggang Kris.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Katakan saja sayang"

"Aku lapar Kris"

Terkutuk lah hasratnya yang selalu membara. Kris nyaris membuat Tao tidak makan hampir setengah hari. Hal itu membuatnya merasa bersalah sekaligus geli, karena kekasihnya itu sampai mengeluh jika ia lapar.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku jam sarapan kita jadi terlambat. Apa aku harus menggendong mu sampai ke bawah nanti?"

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal, memancing reaksi gemas Kris yang menghujani pipinya dengan ciuman.

"Kalau kau lupa aku akan mengingatkan. Makan ku sangat banyak"

"Oh kalau kau ingin aku akan membawakan seluruh menu _McDonalds_ kemari, sayang ku Taozi"

Tao tertawa, tapi kembali dibuat kesal karena Kris tak berhenti menciumi wajahnya.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

Pasti pada seneng nih, NC bertebaran x'D

Percaya kalo gw bilang scene NC nya gw ketik pas ada tamu di rumah? Yang mereka tau sih gw punya olshop dan maklum kalo madep hp terus XDDD

 _Regards_ , Skylar

 **24.12.2026**


	4. Chapter 4

View utama restauran mahal ini adalah lautan Indah yang di dominasi warna biru. Sinar matahari tidak terik siang ini, langit tampak begitu bersahabat dengan warna birunya yang indah tanpa gumpalan kapas putih ataupun abu-abu. Dan Tao tak berhenti mengagumi pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya itu.

Kris membawanya ke restauran ini untuk memulai sarapan yang sangat amat terlambat, yang sebenarnya lebih tepat jika disebut makan siang. Sebuah restaurant yang menyediakan _western food_ , setidaknya dirinya tidak akan begitu rewel dengan cita rasa khas Sri Lanka mengingat di mana saat ini mereka berada.

Restauran ini pasti sangat mahal, batin Tao seraya mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah gazebo yang di dominasi warna kayu lembut ala musim panas, dengan 1 meja makan dan di kelilingi tanaman hijau yang asri. Sudah pasti Restauran ini dirancang untuk lebih privasi bagi pengunjungnya. Secara eksklusif menyajikan pemandangan laut sebagai view utama.

Tersenyum saat angin membelai wajahnya lembut, memainkan helai rambutnya, membuatnya menutup mata untuk menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang segar. Dan sebuah kecupan di pipinya membuat Tao membuka kedua matanya kembali.

"Kau suka pemandangannya?" Kris berdiri di samping kanan kekasihnya, Tao mengangguk.

"Restauran ini pasti sangat mahal" ucapnya.

"Tidak semahal harga yang harus ku bayar untuk bisa bersama mu" tersenyum. Kris sukses membuat Tao merona merah karena malu.

Lelaki itu terkekeh, mencubit gemas pipi kenyal kekasihnya yang memerah. Menggiring Tao untuk duduk selagi menunggu pesanan mereka.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis tanpa Kris sadari. Selagi pria itu berkutat dengan ponselnya, Tao merekam dengan baik cara berpenampilan Kris saat ini yang terkesan sangat segar dan santai.

Setelah serba putih dengan celana pendeknya, rambutnya ditata yang menampilkan image muda dan segar. Bahkan meski tak ber merk pun akan tetap terlihat mewah jika Kris yang memakai. Kekasihnya memiliki selera yang sangat bagus dalam berpakaian. Bahkan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini pun sepertinya atas dasar pilihan Kris.

Tidak tahu kapan ia membelinya, ia sudah menemukannya tersedia di atas tempat tidur saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jika Kris berpakaian serba putih yang sangat serasi dengan kulit putih bersihnya, maka dirinya mengenakkan celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna biru dan kaos hitam ketat bertuliskan 'Berlin' dibagian dada.

Pesanan datang dan Tao tidak bisa mencegah perutnya yang berbunyi minta diisi. Ia menunduk malu karena pelayan masih berada di sana untuk menata hidangan, Kris terkekeh kecil, menyapa helai lembut Tao dan mengusapnya kecil.

"Habiskan, aku ingin Taozi ku gemuk. Akan lebih empuk saat menyentuhnya, ya 'kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pantai tergolong sepi, tak banyak wisatawan ataupun penduduk lokal yang berada di sana mengingat jika saat ini belum memasuki jadwal liburan. Pantai itu begitu Indah dan cantik, bahkan dikala senja menjelang, keindahannya masih memukau.

Tao lebih memilih untuk duduk bersila dibibir pantai, membiarkan kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan pasir pantai yang lembut. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris, menyamankan posisinya di samping lelaki itu dengan tangan bergandengan. Ia bisa melihat tangan besar berurat itu menenggelamkan tangannya yang lebih kecil.

"Kau ingin apartemen mewah atau rumah di tepi pantai?" suara Kris yang lembut menyapa telinganya. Tao tersenyum tipis.

"Rumah di tepi pantai"

"Mobil atau sepeda?"

"Sepeda"

"Penghangat listrik atau pelukan?"

"Pelukan" ia tertawa kemudian.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memikirkan untuk menjual beberapa aset dan membangun rumah di tepi pantai"

Tao mencubit pipi tirus Kris gemas. "Cukup menggombalnya Kris Wu. Kau memiliki janji yang harus ditepati"

Melepaskan kedua tangan Tao di pipinya, Kris menggenggam tangan lembut itu lagi dan mengubah posisinya menghadap si manis yang kini menunggu.

"Kau ingin dengar yang mana dulu?"

"Dari awal"

Tao menunggu, menelisik ke dalam manik abu-abu indah kekasihnya. Dan Kris mulai berbicara.

"Kau tahu apa pekerjaan ku, setiap detiknya nyawa dipertaruhkan. Senjata, menyelundupkan barang-barang, hewan, minuman keras, tapi kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah menjual narkoba"

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Aku selalu mengatakan padamu ingin memiliki bisnis yang bersih, dengan membeli atau menanam saham. Dan beberapa orang tiba-tiba muncul untuk menawarkan kerja sama"

"Siapa orang-orang itu?"

"Pimpinan beberapa katel narkoba. Mereka membutuhkan kerja sama ku agar bisnis mereka berjalan lebih aman. Dengan imbalan besar, dan tentu saja aku menolak"

"..."

"Berulang kali mereka berusaha membujuk ku, tapi selalu ku tolak. Dan sepertinya mereka marah, mereka mulai mencari masalah dengan ku, memaksa agar aku menerima tawaran kerja sama itu"

"Dan kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ku?"

Kris mengangguk. "Katel narkoba lebih berbahaya dari sekelompok jagal. Aku mendapat laporan jika mereka merencanakan sesuatu padamu, dan lagi saat itu musuh lama ku muncul untuk memanfaatkan situasi"

"Musuh lama? Siapa?"

"Itu tidak penting. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, ya setidaknya.

Siapapun yang berada didekat ku akan berada dalam bahaya. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu, jadi aku menjauh agar mereka yakin jika kita tidak memiliki hubungan lagi"

"Apa rencana itu berhasil?"

"Sebenarnya aku terkejut dalam waktu 1 bulan mereka percaya jika hubungan kita sudah berakhir"

"Lalu luka di bahumu?"

"Baku tembak itu hal yang biasa. Saat itu aku berada di China, mereka mengejar ku sampai ke sana. Aku mengerti kenapa mereka benar-benar ingin aku bergabung, jaringan ku luas, relasi ku berada di mana-mana, dan pasar yang ku kuasai tidak main-main. Jika aku bergabung, mereka akan mendapatkan banyak informasi tanpa batas"

"Apa semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang?"

"Sudah, ku rasa. Situasinya lebih terkendali, aku tidak bisa jika lebih lama tidak melihat mu"

"Yah, rencana yang bagus. Meninggalkan ku sendirian begitu saja"

Kris tersenyum timpang, merengkuh tubuh tipis Tao masuk ke pelukannya. Mengusap rambut hitamnya yang lembut, dan memberikan ciuman di sana.

"Lalu saat di _club_ , apa penyebabnya?" Tao mendorong dada Kris pelan, kembali menatap kekasihnya.

"Mereka dari kelompok Sixth Gun. Aku tidak berniat mengambil pelanggan mereka, dan mereka marah padaku dan yah, keributan di _club_ itu terjadi"

"Pelanggan?"

"Aku memasok senjata ke beberapa Negara, dan beberapa diantaranya adalah wilayah mereka. Aku hanya pedagang, tidak mungkin menolak pembeli, benar 'kan?"

Tao memanyunkan bibirnya seraya mengangguk kecil. Merasakan usapan di pipinya, ia kembali menatap Kris di hadapannya. Lelaki itu menatapnya sendu.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu ikut bersama ku, Taozi. Kita pergi bersama mengelilingi banyak tempat baru, kau dan aku"

Tao mengerjap, menatap bingung. "Apa maksud mu?"

Menarik nafas, Kris meraih kedua tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku mau kau ikut dengan ku. Untuk waktu yang lama aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di satu tempat saja. Bisnis ku meluas, banyak keuntungan dan masalah yang diciptakan yang mengharuskan aku untuk berkeliling dari Negara ke Negara. Dan aku tidak bisa jika harus meninggalkan mu sendiri, aku tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah lagi darimu dan lebih lama lagi. Ikutlah dengan ku, kita akan melihat banyak tempat baru, dan yang terpenting kau berada di dekatku agar aku bisa melihat dan menjaga mu"

Mengerjap, Tao berusaha memahami ucapan Kris, dan sedetik kemudian matanya membulat lucu.

"T-tunggu, maksud mu kau mengajak ku berkeliling bersama mu?"

Kris mengangguk, mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliah ku? Pekerjaan _part time_ ku? Teman-teman dan orangtua ku?" ia bertanya panik.

"Aku yang akan mengatur semuanya, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"T-tapi Kris... "

"Kumohon, pergilah bersama ku"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya, kebingungan. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia menginginkan untuk bersama Kris, tapi di satu sisi ia mencemaskan kehidupannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku malah merepotkan mu dan membuat masalah nanti?"

"Masalah terbesar ku adalah saat aku tidak bisa bersama mu"

Tao melihat keseriusan di sepasang manik abu-abu. Membuatnya tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tao mengerti jika Kris tulus padanya, karena perasaannya pun begitu.

Tangan besar itu mengusap pipinya, dan tangannya yang lain menarik pinggangnya. Duduk di atas pangkuan, meremas bahu lebar kekasihnya. Di matanya penuh dengan pertimbangan dan keraguan.

Kris mencium bibir mungil di hadapannya lembut, tak ingin membuat kekasihnya kebingungan. Dan Tao menyambutnya, perlahan seperti ciuman pertama mereka.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya bergerak kala kesadarannya mulai terpanggil. Menguap lebar, Tao merenggangkan otot tubuhnya lagi, mengerjap lemah.

Tempat tidurnya yang empuk berubah menjadi keras, dengan alis yang bertaut ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Kris yang terlelap.

Ah ya, bagaimana dirinya lupa jika semalam ia tertidur di atas tubuh Kris setelah kelelahan 'bertempur'. Dan seingatnya dirinya nyaris selalu terbangun dengan keadaan telanjang bulat.

Salahkan kekasih tampannya yang selalu menggoda dan memulainya. Tao tidak yakin, sudah berapa kali mereka melakukannya hari ini?

Apakah karena mereka telah lama berpisah sehingga Kris tidak merasa puas menyentuhnya?

 _Oh sial! Apa yang kau pikirkan Zitao? Kenapa kau menjadi mesum seperti Kris?_

Si manis itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Mendengus, ia memencet hidung mancung Kris sebagai pelampiasan. Tidak bersungguh-sungguh, tentu ia tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi.

Menatap wajah tampan itu cukup lama, memperhatikan bentuk tubuh atasnya yang masih terlihat sisa keringat, lalu pada kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Tao melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan, bergerak dengan hati-hati. Berniat untuk menyingkir dari tubuh kekasihnya, tapi pergerakannya terpaksa terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Berdecak kesal, Tao mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian bawah bokongnya, menggenggam gumpalan otot yang sudah mengecil dan mencabut benda itu dari lubangnya. Seperti kran bocor, cairan putih kental yang lengket meluber keluar dari lubang kecilnya.

Tak lupa membenahi selimut agar Kris tidak kedinginan, kemudian memungut pakaian yang paling dekat dengan kakinya, memakainya tanpa peduli atasan piyama biru itu milik siapa. Tapi setidaknya ukurannya yang besar di tubuhnya, piyama itu jelas milik Kris.

Tao membuka tirai kamar mereka, kemudian pintu kaca balkon dengan cara menggesernya, segera saja angij malam menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut piyama biru gelap.

Bibir mungilnya tersenyum saat melangkah mendekati pagar balkon. Pemandangan pantai di malam hari tak kalah Indah, langit sangat cerah, dan hal ini tidak akan pernah ia temukan di Seoul.

Tao memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai kulit dan wajahnya. Kemudian membukanya kembali, menyadari jika ia tak akan pernah melihat tempat seindah ini jika dirinya tak mengenal Kris.

Sejak lelaki itu muncul di hadapannya, hidupnya tak pernah membosankan lagi. Kris memang berbahaya, jalan hidupnya sangat berbahaya, tapi ia menemukan kenyamanan saat bersamanya.

Kris menbmemberinya banyak hal, tapi bukan itu yang dicari. Ia melihat perasaan tulus yang nyata, seseorang yang sangat menginginkan dirinya, seseorang yang tak berpura-pura di hadapannya.

Tao mengusap kedua matanya segera merasakan matanya yang mendadak buram. Menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekad.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sosok Kris yang sudah merubah posisinya menjadi miring menghadap balkon. Senyumnya berkembang, berlari kecil dengan kaki telanjang, Tao nyaris lompat ke tempat tidur, menyelinap ke balik selimut dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Kris.

Pria tampan itu refleks merengkuh Tao ke dalam pelukannya, matanya masih terpejam. Dengkuran halus meluncur dari bibirnya, menandakan jika ia masih berada di alam mimpi.

Tao memejamkan matanya dengan senyum di bibir, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris. Dirinya akan memberikan jawaban esok, saat pagi menjelang dan Kris yang terenyum tampan mengucapkan "Selamat pagi" padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini bener2 tamat ya, kalau pas lagi ada ide nanti gw update sepotong2 kaya kemarin :3

 _Ciao!_

 _Regards_ , Skylar

 **25.12.2016**


End file.
